1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of methods for making remote identification devices, such as tags for garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tags and labels have long been attached to garments intended for retail purpose, to provide information on price, size, and/or features to the consumer, as well as for antitheft purposes. More recently, such tags and labels have begun to incorporate radio frequency identification (RFID) devices therein, to enable detection of the garments at a distance (such as for inventory and antitheft purposes), and/or to allow information regarding the garment, such as price) to be read at a distance. Some examples of RFID tags and labels appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,920, 6,206,292, and 6,262,692, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Currently, one way of making garment tags incorporating remotely-detectable security devices (such as RFID devices) is to preprint indicia onto card stock. A security device such as an RFID device is then attached to the card stock. The flat stock to sent to a local distribution house that prints the product specific indicia onto the card stock, and then folds the card to produce a tag. Note that the security device is under the preprinted indicia so as to prevent damage during the second printing step.
Improvements in the above methods and devices would be desirable.